


Worship

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Jaime Lannister, F/M, Gender Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Brienne is the Queenslayer and a knight. Jaime is neither. (role reversal!AU)





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



_Queenslayer,_ Jaime reminded himself, and Brienne scowled before reclaiming his mouth, as if she had read the thought and disapproved of it, disapproved of _him_ , still, as if he had not demonstrated time and again that he could hold a sword as well as any woman.

“Kneel,” she said, voice rough and he found himself on his knees almost without thought, cock hard, like nothing he had done mattered at all, like he would forever be her less than equal, to serve at her pleasure and find his own therein.

He wished, desperately, to still be capable of despising her.


End file.
